


Deadly

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint has no Wife, Escape, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Missions, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Clint Barton, Play Fighting, Steve Is a Good Bro, Stitches, Swearing, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint had bonded instantly which came as no surprise to anyone.  They were both reckless, had terrible senses of humour and a diet that consisted of pizza and beer.  Of course they had other things in common too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly known as "Barton & Barnes". My thanks to 'ToQuoteShakespeare' for the better title :)

_*thud* *thud* *thud*_

“You okay there?” Tony asked Clint on one of his rare forays outside his lab at a respectable hour.

 _*thud*_ “Sure.” Clint replied. _*thud*_ “Peachy with a side of keen.” _*thud*_

“Really?” Tony raised an eyebrow. _*thud*_ “Cause the banging your head off the wall would kinda indicate otherwise.” _*thud*_

“What this?” Clint gestured at the wall. “Nah, this is just a little cognitive recalibration. Helps me think.” _*thud*_

“If you say so.” Tony shrugged and left him to it.

How had he screwed this up? Clint wondered resting his head against the wall dejectedly.

– 

“You okay there?” Steve asked stopping in Bucky's doorway.

Bucky was face down on his bed pillow over his head but he raised his metal hand and gave Steve a thumbs up.

Steve just shook his head and left him to it.

Bucky groaned pulling the pillow tighter over his head. What the hell just happened? He wondered.

**Two months earlier**

Bucky and Clint had bonded instantly which came as no surprise to anyone. They were both reckless, had terrible senses of humour and a diet that consisted of pizza and beer. Of course they had other things in common too.

– 

Bucky scanned the room he was sitting in, cursing his lack of a way out. He could see Steve standing outside the door and the window was too small for him to squeeze through. He sighed but then he picked up the faint sound of shuffling. He turned around and looked at the ceiling in time to see the air-vent panel drop open on a hinge and Clint's head poke out.

“Hey Bucky.” Clint grinned at him upside down. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Do I ever.” Bucky whispered. Glancing towards Steve. “But I kinda think I really do need stitches this time.” He turned so that Clint could see the gash down the back of his right arm. “It's in an awkward place so I can't do it myself.”

“No problem.” Clint dropped down out of the vent. “I'll do it.”

“We don't have time.” Bucky glanced at the door again.

“I didn't say now.” Clint reached over and grabbed a pad and a roll of surgical tape. He placed the pad over the gash and quickly unrolled practically all the tape around Bucky's arm. “Come on. I'll give you a boost.”

Quickly, Bucky crossed over to the vent and Clint boosted him up into it. He then turned and stuck out his left hand, pulling Clint in behind him. Clint turned and pulled up the cover clicking it into place and then the two of them quickly shuffled along the duct.

Clint instructed Bucky how to pop the catches and they dropped down into an empty room on the other side of the medical floor of Stark Tower. Bucky followed Clint to the nearby elevator banks and then they escaped to Clint's floor.

– 

Clint worked carefully to sew the gash in Bucky's arm. His fingers warm where they rested against Bucky's skin. He was gentle. Wiping at the blood as he worked, breath tickling against Bucky's arm when he leaned in to stitch. “All done.” He declared sitting back and wiping his hands on a wet cloth. “You want a bandage?”

“Nah.” Bucky turned to smile at him. “Should be fine and if I can wash it when I shower that should keep it from getting infected.”

“So, how disappointed is Steve going to be?” Clint asked.

Bucky shrugged. “He's always disappointed. Hard to tell when he's disappointed for something new.”

Clint laughed and stood. “You wanna beer?”

– 

“You're benched.” Steve informed Bucky the next time there was an Avengers call out. “You too.” He pointed at Clint.

“Excuse me?” Bucky growled. “For what?”

“You disobeyed me and escaped from medical without being given the all clear.” Steve informed him then turned to Clint. “You're benched for helping him disobey me.”

“How do you know it was Clint that helped me?” Bucky demanded to know.

“Well aside from the obvious reason of the only way out of there was through the roof. Which I admit you could have thought of on your own...” Steve paused and gestured at Bucky's arm. “He just couldn't resist stitching his name into your arm while he was at it.”

“He what?” Bucky asked confused then bolted from his seat and into the bathroom. Twisting until he could get a look at the back of his arm in the mirror and sure enough, in among the normal stitches, Clint had woven the name Barton, in purple thread no less. Bucky laughed and strolled out of the bathroom shaking his head. Clint smirked and winked at him.

Steve rolled his eyes and left. Leaving Bucky and Clint behind. 

– 

“Put the bunny back in the box.” Bucky whispered in Steve's ear later that night as he tidied up their sitting room.

Steve turned and glared at him. “It's a duster, Buck.”

“If you don't want me quoting random movies at you. You shouldn't leave me alone all day with Clint.” Bucky laughed throwing himself onto the sofa and putting his feet on the coffee table.

Steve scowled at him and pushed his feet onto the floor. “I wouldn't need to leave you alone all day with Clint if you would follow orders.”

“Come on Stevie. You know I hate hospitals and you can't deny Clint did a good job with the stitching. Even if he is egotistical.”

“That's not the point.” Steve huffed.

“It kinda is Stevie.” Bucky replied. “And if you roll your eyes at me any harder they're gonna fall out of your head and bounce away.”

Steve shook his head and turned away. “He's a bad influence.”

“Yes, Dad.” Bucky chuckled.

– 

Clint released the arrow hitting the target dead on. “Thanks.” Came Bucky's breathy response through the comm as Clint notched another arrow.

“No problem.” Clint replied. “Steve, behind you.” He called out as he let fly with another arrow in the direction of the guy closing in on Natasha.

“Anyone got eyes on Spidey?” Tony called. “He busted his comms again.”

“I see him.” Clint replied. “Hang on.” He ran across the rooftop and fired off an arrow to help the kid out.

A door banged open behind him and a swarm of bad guys rushed out onto the rooftop. “That's my cue to get going.” He muttered before grabbing another arrow out of his bow and jumping up on to the ledge. He hoped someone would be nearby to catch him as he fired the exploding arrow and then dropped off the ledge.

Clint fell a few feet before bouncing off the web that Peter had helpfully shot out to catch him. He waved to Peter who waved back before turning back to the fight. Clint attempted to get out of the web but it was like trying to get out of a sticky net hammock and he soon found himself tangled.

He heard a laugh that was as much in the comms as not and looked up to see Bucky holding out his metal hand. Clint grabbed it and allowed Bucky to drag him out of the webbing. “Thanks.” Clint blushed and Bucky smiled back before they both ran back into the fight.

– 

Clint was awoken by Tony throwing himself down onto his bed. “Good morning, precious.” Tony sang loudly and way too cheerfully for this time of the morning, but he was thankfully holding out a cup of coffee and Clint's hearing aid.

Clint groaned and pushed himself up a bit before taking the hearing aid and the mug of coffee. He took a couple of sips before glancing around his room. “How did I get here?” The last thing he remembered was sitting on the sofa between Steve and Bucky for movie night. He slipped in his hearing aid to await the reply.

“Oh, it was just the most adorable thing.” Tony informed him gleefully and Clint cringed.

“You fell asleep on Bucky's shoulder and when the movie ended he carried you up here like the princess you are.” Tony's eyes sparkled with uncontainable amusement.

“Oh jeez.” Clint groaned sipping some more coffee. 

– 

“Bucky, wake up.” Clint insisted as Bucky thrashed about on his bed. Clint grabbed him, narrowly avoiding the metal arm and shook him. “Come on, come on. Bucky! Wake up!”

Bucky tensed and went still his eyes flickering open a moment later. He was curled up on the bed facing Clint who was sitting on the edge of the bed. One leg tucked up, the other still with his foot on the floor. He was holding tightly to Bucky's right hand. His other hand stroking gently through Bucky's hair. “It's okay.” He murmured. “I'm here.”

Bucky shifted closer to Clint until his head was resting on his thigh. “Not that I'm complaining...” He began quietly. “But why are you here?”

Clint's fingers stilled in his hair but Bucky turned his head and nudged against Clint's fingers until he started up again. “Steve is out with Sam. Jarvis seemed to think I was the next best choice.

“Thanks Jarv.” Bucky murmured snuggling closer to Clint.

– 

Clint was running along the ledge, Bucky right behind him. Their vantage point had been over run and Clint had resorted to his gun, bow slung over his shoulder beside the quiver.

Suddenly the ledge crumbled out beneath his feet and he began to fall but then, strong fingers closed around the webbing of his suit and he heard the plates in Bucky's arm whir as he was jerked back against Bucky's chest. Bucky fired off a few more shots as Clint stood for a moment panting while Bucky held him. “Thanks.” Clint whispered then Bucky was smiling and pushing him forwards again. He jumped the broken piece and then they were running once more.

– 

“So, how long have you and Bucky been dating?” Natasha asked when she appeared in Clint's room after being away on a solo mission.

“What?” Clint asked confused. Bucky had left about a half hour ago and he was clearing up.

“You and Bucky.” Natasha repeated. “Dating.”

“We're not dating.” Clint paused and looked at her. “He just comes over for pizza and movies. He's got a lot of great ones to catch up on.”

“Uh-huh.” Natasha smiled at him. Her patented 'you're a clueless idiot' smile and still Clint was confused. He could admit that he thought Bucky was hot, but there was no way Bucky would look twice at him.

– 

“Clint, where are you?” Bucky shouted bursting onto Clint's floor.

Clint appeared from the bedroom pulling on a t-shirt. “What?”

“Look what I found!” Bucky held out a scruffy puppy to Clint. “Isn't he adorable?”

“Holy shit, what a cutie.” Clint exclaimed stepping up to Bucky and taking the puppy from him.

“Tony says we can't keep him.” Bucky pouted.

“Fuck, Tony.” Clint growled. “He stays. What are we gonna call him?”

“Dunno.” Bucky shrugged. “Mutt?”

Clint scowled at him. “How about Lucky?”

“Lucky and Bucky?” Bucky laughed. “Screw it, why not.”

– 

“I don't think I approve.” Bucky interrupted Steve going over the latest intel' on Hydra.

“Of what?” Steve asked fondly exasperated.

“Clint shouldn't be going on this mission alone.” Bucky informed him.

“Excuse me!” Clint blurted. “I can handle it by myself just fine thank you very much.” He crossed his arms and glared at Bucky.

“Didn't say you couldn't but come on, Steve.” He turned pleading eyes to Steve. “Let me go too. I'm bored.”

Steve sighed his best put upon sigh. “It's your call Clint. You wanna take this walking disaster with you?” Clint blushed but nodded. “Fine.” Steve shook his head. “Don't come crying to me when you get yourselves killed though.”

Bucky punched the air. “Yas! Freedom!” He bolted from his seat grabbing Clint's arm as he passed. “Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand.” Clint laughed and allowed himself to be dragged from the room.

– 

“I'm flying.” Bucky announced as they stepped aboard the quin-jet.

“Oh no you're not.” Clint replied.

“Says who?” Bucky demanded to know.

“Oh I dunno, how about the only one of us with an actual pilot's licence?” Clint smirked at him.

“Pfft! Who needs one.” Bucky laughed making for the pilot's seat.

“My mission. I'm flying.” Clint pushed him out of the way.

“Oh, is that how it's gonna be.” Bucky pushed him back.

“Yeah, that's how it's going to be.” Clint gave him a shove and slipped past him but before he could sit down Bucky caught him around the waist with his metal arm and lifted him off his feet. Pulling him back tight against his chest.

Quickly, Bucky spun and dropped Clint to the floor, then sat down in the pilot's seat. Before he had a chance to do anything else though Clint darted forwards and was now sitting on his lap. “I'd like to see you fly now.” He chuckled.

Bucky glared at him for a moment and then smirked. “Fine.” He grabbed Clint and manhandled him until he was sitting more fully on his lap and then he set about the start up procedures reaching past Clint to get to the controls trapping Clint from being able to get up.

“You can't be serious.” Clint laughed.

“Watch me.” Bucky chuckled as the jet raised into the air.

– 

Clint and Bucky were lying side by side on the roof top opposite the hotel their marks were in. Sniper rifles tucked into their shoulders. Sure Clint could have taken out both the marks himself, one after the other, but he had to admit, it was less risky with Bucky there so that they could take out both at once.

“Ready?” Bucky whispered as the men came into view.

“Yup.” Clint whispered back.

“You take red, I'll take black.” Bucky stated referring to the colour of shirts their marks were wearing.

Clint didn't reply but a moment later two shots rang out simultaneously and the marks both dropped down dead. Bucky and Clint were moving before they hit the ground. Their gear in hand they bolted back to the quin-jet which was cloaked on a roof top two blocks over.

This time there was no arguing. Clint was the first inside and got them airborne while Bucky radioed back to confirm the mission was successful. He reached out and Clint fist-bumped him when Steve congratulated them on a job well done.

– 

Bucky wasn't sure how long he'd been down in the gym sparring with Clint. He's never seen Clint do hand to hand and he'd been surprised by how agile he was, how quick. Of course Bucky was no slouch himself but Clint had certainly not been holding back.

Bucky ducked a punch and Clint dodged a retaliatory jab. Bucky managed to get his hands to Clint's chest and pushed knocking him up against the wall. Clint let out a puff of breath and grabbed Bucky's hair pulling his head back. Bucky pushed forwards again, getting a knee between Clint's thighs and pressing him into the wall as Clint tried to pull him back by the hair.

Bucky's hip brushed against Clint's groin and Clint sucked in a breath. Bucky was startled when he felt how hard Clint was but he didn't ease up, he just pressed his hip in harder, grinding against him. Clint's eyes went wide and he released Bucky's hair.

Bucky had been pulling against Clint's grip so when he was suddenly released his head snapped forward and his nose connected with Clint's forehead. “Ow!” He groaned and staggered back a step.

“Shit.” Clint brought his hands up to rub gently at the bridge of Bucky's nose. He leaned in close. “You're okay. It's not broken.” He whispered.

Bucky smiled then tilted his head and brushed his lips against Clint's. Clint responded briefly then suddenly, he pushed Bucky back hard and bolted past him out of the gym.

“What the fuck?” Bucky gasped breathless as the door banged shut on the fleeing figure of Clint.

– 

Twenty minutes after his first visit, Steve returned to Bucky's room where he was still face down on the bed. “You should go talk to him.” Steve said gently sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I wouldn't know what to say.” Bucky mumbled from under the pillow. Steve squeezed the back of his thigh reassuringly and Bucky slowly turned over. Pulling the pillow onto his chest to wrap his arms around it. “I thought we were on the same page. Hell, he felt pretty keen to me.” He shook his head. “I dunno what I did wrong Stevie.” He huffed.

“Maybe you didn't do anything wrong. Maybe you just surprised him. Maybe he just panicked. Go, talk to him.” Steve insisted.

“Okay, okay. I'll go.” Bucky sighed and hauled himself off the bed. “Jarv, where's Clint?”

“He's in the communal kitchen.” Jarvis informed him.

“You think he's busy?” Bucky asked.

“I'm not sure if the forty five minutes of banging his head off the wall would be classed as busy.” Jarvis replied sounding confused.

Steve barked a laugh. “Not busy.” He pushed Bucky towards the door.

– 

When Bucky reached the kitchen he found Clint standing by the wall. Hands and forehead pressed to it, eyes shut. He approached slowly but making enough noise that Clint had to know he was there. “I'm sorry.” He stated.

Clint heaved a sigh but didn't look at him. “Not your fault.”

“What is it then?” Bucky asked. “Did I read you wrong, do you not feel something for me?”

Clint twisted so that he was looking at Bucky while his head still rested against the wall. “That's just the problem, Bucky. I do feel something for you. Something big... and scary... something that feels an awful lot like it's skirting into love territory.” He sighed. “I'm sorry.”

Bucky laughed. “I love you too, you idiot.”

“What?” Clint demanded pushing himself away from the wall and stepping towards Bucky. “You're serious?”

Bucky held his arms open and Clint stumbled into his embrace. “Deadly.” He closed his arms around Clint and held him tight.

“I... I don't know, what to say.” Clint stammered looking up at him.

“Then just kiss me.” Bucky smiled down at him.

Clint surged forward and pressed his lips to Bucky's.


End file.
